Sick Days
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Full Summary inside. A story for Carrie2sky


**This is a one-shot story that I wrote on the side of my Naruto story that I am currently working on now. This was also a surprise story for my Beta: **_Carrie2sky_**. She LOVES an over-protective Minato fussing over his baby, Naruto, so I figured she'd might like a story dedicated to her and a trademark of my appreciation to her work she has helped me with so far. **

**So **_Carrie2sky_**, and any other reader, I hope you enjoy. **

**Title: Sick-day. **

**Summary: Poor Naruto, he's sick. And that's all that took to trigger his over-protective father's switch. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

Naruto groaned while walking to The Hokage Tower in the rain. It was after school and he was supposed to meet up with his father and wait until Minato could safely walk him home. But today, was not a good day. He felt woozy when he woke up and he felt like that all morning, then when the afternoon rolled by, his head started to pound and his stomach began to feel queasy. He felt awful. He even looked a little green.

Naruto walked slowly, dripping wet and cold, to his father's office where Minato sat writing something on a scroll.

"Hey...Tou-san." Naruto mumbled. Minato looked up and smiled, but that smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto.. What's wrong?" His voice full of concern. Naruto sat on one of the couches and slumped. Minato walked over to his small son. He placed his cold hand over Naruto's forehead and gasped.

"Naruto! You're burning up." He spoke.

"No I'm not, I'm cold." Naruto shivered. Minato gave off a worried look, then walking to his desk he finished a few sentances then rolled up the scroll.

"Alright, we're going home." He spoke. Naruto sighed and stood up, but a dizzy feeling hit him and he almost fell to the ground, thankfully Minato was there to catch him and he picked up the ten-year-old, laying him on the couch. Then he placed his cool hand on his cheeks and forehead once more.

"Tou-san, I'm fine." Naruto insisted. Minato didn't buy it at all.

"Naruto, you're pale almost green, Come here, I'm carrying you home." Minato went to pick up Naruto but his son faugt him.

"No! People will stare!" Naruto cried out.

"Yeah...but how are you going to get home when you can barely stand?" Minato sassed back. Naruto grumbled and as his father carried him home, he buried his face into his neck to try and block out the curious stares. He was relieved when they arrived home, but Naruto knew somthing was wrong. Very wrong.

"Okay, Naruto I'll make you some chicken broth and I want you to head to bed then, alight?" Minato spoke. Naruto only nodded, this throat stung and felt raw. It was painful to swallow and Minato noticed this. When he asked what was wrong, Naruto couldn't answer him. It was as if he couldn't talk! Naruto swallowed more broth hoping it would heal him, but it didn't. It only made it worse. He made a disturbed face and Minato felt his head.

"You're burning up...wait here" He spoke. Minato left the room, only to come back with the thermometer.

"Open your mouth." He comanded. Naruto did so and the stick was lightly placed under his thounge. After two minutes it was taken from his mouth and the older blonde gave off a shocked look.

"You're one-hundred degrees!" Minato spoke, very worried now. Naruto went to say something but sneezed. Minato quickly rinsed a washcloth and applyed it to his over-heated son. Minato then handed Naruto a few tissues which Naruto took. at about fife-thirty, Naruto's whole body felt cold. He sat on the couch shaking and rubbing his arms trying hard to get warm. Minato noticed this and fetched him and blanket wrapping it around his child, not before he wrapped his arms around his only son.

"Are you cold, Naruto?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded, his throat hurt, so he couldn't answer. His eyes widened and he let out a harsh cough. Minato couldn't help but notice this and sighed, he knew a cure, but Naruto would not like it one bit. Minato left the room and came back with his hands behind his back.

"Naruto...I don't like that cough." He spoke. "But...I know somthing that will help with it."

Naruto looked up. Then he shook his head 'no'.

"Sorry, Naruto." Minato then let his hands be seen, and what Naruto saw was the bottle of yucky, most foul tasting medicine ever! He did what any normal child would do too-he ran. Running wasn't really a good option because his feet and legs felt sore not to mention Minato ALWAYS caught Naruto if he ran away from him. And that's what happened in this senserio, right when Naruto was about to run into his room, Minato used one arm to scoop Naruto off the ground and shove the spoon with the purple liquid in his mouth.

Naruto gulped down the disgusting liquid. Then glared at his father, who shrugged but kept from smirking.

* * *

The next few days were just like the last. Naruto would wake up, with a more foggy feeling than the last. His headache hadn't stopped, neither had his fever. And currently he was wrapped tightly in his covers trying to block out the sunlight that pierced and irritated his eyes. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Naruto~" A singing-song voice called out to him. "I have your lunch"

Minato entered the room with a tray and on the tray was a bowl of chicken broth, a piece of toast and a glass of water. Naruto groaned and turned away.

"Please eat something, Naruto. You haven't eaten much." Minato was worried, Naruto had only eaten in the last three days maybe a few crackers and had some water (not including the medicine). But that was all he could hold down. Naruto felt miserable, he was hungry but at the thought of food, it made his stomach jump. Naruto 'shooed' away the meal and Minato sighed.

"You know, I'm still going to make you take it" Minato said.

Naruto coughed then sneezed in reply. Taking out the spoon and pouring the gruesome purple liquid on the metal. Then he sat on the bed as to give it to Naruto but Naruto rolled the other way, he sighed and tried to roll Naruto back, but failed. He was getting irritated now. Then he smiled, thinking of a plan.

"Okay...well how about we go out for Ramen, Naru-chan?" Minato smiled, adding a tint of happiness to his usually drowsy voice. Naruto turned over and wet to smile when Minato shoved the spoon in Naruto's mouth, making Naruto swallow the icky medicine.

"You tricked me!" Naruto spoke, accept it sounded like: "yo...tick..mee!" due to his sore throat. Minato smiled and ran hsi hand threw his son's bangs.

"I had to, it was the only way." Minato smiled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, then yawned. Minato laid Naruto down and began to rub his son's back. After a few sneezes and harsh coughs the back rubbing was had started luring Naruto to slumber. The Fourth stayed a while, just watching his sick child, wondering when his son will get any better. Minato was worried, Naruto had a sore throat, the flu and on top of that, a cold. Naruto never had gotten sick like this before, granted once in a while he got a sniffle or a headache, but nothing like this.

* * *

Naruto was still miserable into the following week Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all came to visit Naruto. Kakashi knocked on the door, it was answered by Minato.

"Hello" He smiled. "Come in, but be quiet please, Naruto still sleeping."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Sakura replied softly. Kakashi stepped in and a small orange book (which he thought he kept safety in his bag) came out of a little hole that soon began to get bigger. Sasuke picked it up and hid it under his shirt, getting a brilliant idea then.

"Where is Naruto's room?" She asked. Sasuke led her down the hall while Kakashi talked with Minato in the living room where they sipped on leaf tea.

"Those two were worried, well, Saskue didn't show it he was, but Sakura demanded to see him to check on him. Sorry for intruding." Kakashi spoke.

"Nonsence, it's fine." Minato smiled. "I'm sure Naruto will enjoy the company. Poor Naruto, he's been throwing up sick and his fever hasn't gone down. I'm starting to consider bringing him to the hospital."

Kakashi softly sighed. "Dont' worry, Minato. I'm sure it's just a bug. With Kyuubi inside of him, Nothing bad will happen to Naruto."

"It makes me wonder why Kyuubi hasn't reacted to healing Naruto. And I hope nothing serious will come out of this. He's only ten. He's still just a baby." Minato looked down and sighed. Naruto was his baby (even though Naruto HATED to be called that-especially in public) and will always bee his baby.

"Don't worry Sensi. Naruto's a tough kid, he'll break threw-where the hell is it?!" Kakashi spoke.

Minato's attention was immediately grabbed. "Excuse me?"

"MY BOOK! YOU KNOW JAYRIA'S NEW SUMMER ROMANCE! I JUST BOUGHT THAT BOOK WHERE IS IT?!" Kakashi was worried now, Minato was too, though he stopped reading those books after he got married he knew how much the silver-haired man loved them. They started looking in the living room until-

"BLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" A loud and disgusting sound came from the bathroom. Minato looked up.

"Naruto!" He yelled.

* * *

**Five minute's earlier.**

Naruto was propped up on pillows, had tissues scattered all over his bed and a pan next to his bed (in case of an emergency and he can't make it to the toilet). He was a bit surprised when he saw Sasuke and Sakura enter his room. He looked up with watery eyes and tried to smile.

"Sa...kur..a?" He spoke, trying not to talk much but that hurt his throut.

"Naruto! Don't talk. How are you feeling? Good or bad." Sakura asked.

"B-better..." Naruto managed to make out. He smiled at Sasuke. "Hey.."

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "You know, it's best to get it out of your system than it is to keep it all down." Sasuke answered. Naruto arched an eye brow and Sakura gave off a questioning look. Sasuke went on to explaining.

"When you have the flu, or even a cold. It's best to get the bile out or it will irritate your stomach more." Sasuke spoke.

"He's right, Naruto." Sasuke spoke. "But some rest will do you good too-"

Just than, Sasuke pushed Sakura aside, took out the little orange book that belonged to Kakashi, flipped it open to a random page and showed the nude pictures to Naruto. Naruto's face went from a light peach to a pale in an instant. He covered his mouth, jumped out of bed, and ran to the toilet.

"BLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" he hurled over the toilet.

"Naruto!" He heard his father yell. Minato quickly came to the bathroom and held his son's hair back. When Naruto was finished, he started to phant.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked.

"I..." Naruto spoke, then almost magically he felt relief. No pain in his throat, no runny nose or stomach pains.

"I...I feel fine." He spoke, in his normal voice. "I'm better Tou-san!" He smiled. Then hugging, Minato he nuzzled into his neck and smiled even bigger. Minato was shocked but returned the hug.

"W-what happened?" Minato asked.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei-" Sasuke spoke. Then handing him back the orange book. "I showed Naruto a few pictures and he hurled out the rest." Minato and Kakshi went white. The next morning, Naruto was grumbling as he walked to meet up with his friends. He was glad to be back in school once more, but he was also irritated. He approached Saskue first, ignoring all the rest of his friends who were glad to see him.

"YOU!" he yelled.

Sasuke looked up. "Yes, Naruto?"

"YOU'RE THE REASON MY DAD GAVE ME A FIVE HOUR LECTURE LAST NIGHT!" Naruto was very upset at the moment, after the incident in the bathroom, Minato forced everyone home and gave Naruto a five hour lecture as to why he wasn't allowed to read, look or even think about the books Kakashi had.

Sasuke laughed. "Got you out of bed, didn't it?"

Naruto grumbled. Not looking forward to the "punishment" he'd have when he came home. (Of course, Minato wasn't going to let him off easy for looking at Kakshi's books, now was he?)

* * *

**And that ladies and gentlemen, concludes our story. **

**I hope you like it Carrie, that is, when you come back from your trip. I figured it'll be a nice surprise for you :). **

**-The Un~Wanted Angel.**


End file.
